


Pancakes and Kisses

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky makes pancakes, F/M, Fluff, Goofing Around, Implied Smut, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Pancakes and Kisses

You woke up to the warm sunlight cascading over your face. Wincing you turned around wanting to hide your face in your boyfriend’s side to hide from the bright light, that came through the partially closed curtains. You reached for him, extending your hand further and further searching for him, but you found space next to you empty.

You groaned reluctantly opening your eyes. His side of the bed was empty. The only traces of him being there at some point were the messed up sheets. You sat up rubbing the sleep away from your eyes looking around the room, he wasn’t there. You pulled yourself out of the bed and picked up Bucky’s shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

Walking out of the bedroom you smelled freshly brewed coffee and heard music playing in the kitchen. Following the coffee aroma and the upbeat music, you found him. There he was, making pancakes and humming along to some old song on the radio in a white t-shirt and boxer briefs, his hair made into a messy low bun, a few loose locks of hair framed his face.

You leaned against the door frame, crossing your arms on your chest, enjoying the view in front of you. His body moved along the rhythm of the music, using the spatula as microphone he sang along the song. He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t even notice you standing right there in the doorway, watching him.

He spun around in a circle and that was the moment when he caught a glimpse of you. Surprised like a deer caught in the headlights with the pan in his hand, he stood still, uncertain what to do now he waited for your reaction.

“Morning, handsome.” You finally said with a big smile.

“Hey doll,” He chuckled, a little embarrassed that you caught him off guard goofing around. A smile spread across his face when he saw you wearing his shirt. “You shouldn’t be up yet.“ He placed the pan back down on the stove and then walked to you.

“That was quite the show.” You teased, walking closer to him meeting him midway. “Really amazing, everyone at Juilliard would envy you if they saw this.”

“I’ve been practicing.” Bucky joked, shrugging his shoulders. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” He smiled placing his hands on your hips, pulling you closer, slightly lifting up your (his) shirt in the process. Placing a quick kiss on your lips, he traced invisible circles with his thumbs on your waist.

“You know…I think we can still have breakfast in bed.” You smiled while sliding your hands up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer to you for a proper kiss. Bucky met you midway capturing your lips for a sweet kiss, pulling you even closer to his body.

“I think I have a better idea.” He said after the kiss. “How about we eat here since you’re already here and we can have dessert in the bedroom?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Sounds good.”

“Great, come here and make me company while I finish with our breakfast.”

Bucky returned to the cooking, flipping the pancakes. “How did you sleep tonight? Any particularly good dreams?” He grinned like he already knew something.

“You could say that.”

“I woke up in the middle of the night to very interesting sounds coming out of you. Who was it? Was it me or someone else?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You blushed a little remembering the heated dream you had.

“Should I be getting jealous?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Sorry, it was Sam.”

“Sam?” He gasped dramatically looking at you, betrayal crossing his face. In the next moment, he was caging you against the counter, relentlessly tickling your sides. “That’s what you get for dreaming of someone else.” He laughed.

“Buck, stop!” You laughed squirming between his arms, trying to escape him. “I was kidding, it was you, it was you!” You somehow managed to say through the fit of laughter.

“I’m not sure if I believe you.” He stopped tickling you, squinting his eyes at you. “Tell me, what were we doing?”

“You clearly already know what we were doing.”

“Okay, I believe you but only because you moaned my name.” He returned to his station at the stove.

“I did not.” You gasped.

“Ohhh…Buck, just like that.” He moaned trying his best at imitating your voice.

“Stop that.” You laughed throwing at him a kitchen towel that was right next to you. “That doesn’t even sound like me.”

He caught the towel throwing it over his shoulder. “Okay, okay I’ll stop. For now.” He chuckled.

You lifted yourself up on the kitchen counter and tore a small piece of pancake that was cooling down on the plate and ate it. “You make the best pancakes in the world.” You almost moaned.

“Thanks, Doll.” Bucky proudly chuckled. He poured the last batch of batter on the pan and placed now empty bowl in the sink. 

“We have about three minutes for some kissin’.” He stepped in front of you placing his hands on your knees, pulling them apart and stepped between your legs. “You look so hot like this, just woken up and wearing my clothes.” He inched closer to you.

You locked your arms behind his neck. His big hands splayed on your bare thighs slowly moved up, his metal hand rising goosebumps in its way. “Can’t stop imagining all the things I wanna do with you.” A low growl rumbled deep in the back of his throat as he thought about it. His nose softly bumped against yours.

A rush of excitement shot through you. “Tell me.” Your breath got caught up in your throat when his hands wandered under your shirt and he pulled you to the edge of the counter.

“Oh Darlin’, I fully intend on showing you.” A devilish smile spread across his face as he closed the small distance between the two of you. His lips glided against yours, the tip of his tongue trailed along the seam of your lips asking for entrance. You parted them allowing him to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds later you smelled something burning and pulled away. Bucky groaned in protest from loss of the contact, chasing after your lips.

“Something’s burning.” You wrinkled your nose.

“Oh shit!” He quickly let go of you and turned off the stove flipping the pancakes over, one side of them burned to almost charcoal. “Extra crispy pancakes?” He smiled little guilty that he forgot about them.

“No, thank you.” You laughed, jumping off the countertop and took two coffee mugs from the cupboard.

Bucky plaited the food while you poured yourself and him a cup of hot coffee and sat down at the table across from him.

“Wait, if this is our breakfast, then what’s for dessert?” You asked curiously as if you wouldn’t already know what his answer would be.

A mischievous smile tugged upwards at the corners of his mouth. He looked you in the eyes, licking his lips. “You.”


End file.
